1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for pseudo-bass generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for generating bass tones below the audio bandwidth of speakers or headphones (which will collectively be referred to as a “speaker” hereafter), pseudo-bass generation is used. With the frequency of the bass tone to be reproduced as f1, by inputting, to the speaker, a frequency f2 which is double the frequency f1 and a frequency f3 which is three times the frequency f1, such an arrangement allows the user (listener) to perceive the difference (f3−f2) between these two frequencies, i.e., the frequency f1 which is the original sound.
For example, by inputting the second harmonic, i.e., 100 Hz, and the third harmonic, i.e., 150 Hz, to a speaker which is not capable of reproducing audio bands below 50 Hz, the listener will perceive the generated sound as if a sound with a fundamental frequency of 50 Hz were being reproduced.